To Live Again
by iIllit3rat3
Summary: Marina and Griffin are preparing for the migration to the Hibernaculum. What happens when they bump into a person they thought was dead? ShadexMarina. R&R please, constructive criticism allowed. Rated T for nothing really.


**Hey what's up, not a lot of people know about Kenneth Oppel, but you know what, you can just on a with . That's right. Anyway, enjoy this fic, and review! Constructive Flames allowed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silver/Sun/Firewing…but I wish I did…**

Marina tilted her wings to a slanted angle as she glided effortlessly through the terrain. She landed stealthily on a tree branch and covered herself with her wings, disguising herself. Anyone who wasn't looking carefully wouldn't have a glanced a second time at what appears to be a bright autumn leaf.

Tears drizzled down her cheeks, as she was reminded of her deceased mate, Shade. She had first met him on an island, wrapped up just like she was now. She remembered all the happy times, finding his father Cassiel, making peace with the owls, glancing at the sun together, and finally, when he accepted to be her mate. Marina leaped back into the air, searching for moths or mosquitoes.

It was that time again, time to journey across the thousands of miles that migrated them to the Hibernaculum. It would be the first winter she would cross with Griffin, her son, but this time, there would be no Shade to greet them. Marina could still remember the smile he had on his face when he had hugged her at the first winter.

A tiger moth flew in front of her, pursued closely behind by a large bat. Marina recognized him instantly as Chinook, one of her closest friends. He snapped up the mosquito almost lazily and turned to her.

"Marina. How are you?" She recognized the look of concern on his face, and did her best not to show weakness.

"Fine, just feasting before the migration," then she glanced at him again. "Since when did you get here? Males stay at Stone Hold don't they?"

He smiled, and Marina realized that she had asked a stupid question.

"I was chosen as a messenger," he replied, beaming. "It feels great to be back with my mate."

"Congratulations," said Marina, although she didn't really care. "Well, I better be getting back to Tree Haven to find Griffin." Marina flapped her wings and picked up the pace as she returned to Tree Haven. As she flied through the night, she could see the sun creeping up in the distance. More and more bats started to rise during their roost times to take a peak at the bright orb as it reached the sky. The sun that Shade and Marina had gave to the people. Bats greeted her as she landed on the nursery, finding Griffin and his friend Luna jumping to meet her.

"Mom, you should've seen how many bugs I ate today!" He exclaimed. "I bet I ate ten times more than Luna!"

"You did not!" She responded, bumping him playfully.

"You can tell me all about it during out roost Griffin. Luna, you should probably find your mother now." She spoke, stroking Griffin lovingly. He was the only thing that her awake in the morning.

" All right, bye Marina, Griffin." Luna flew away, but not before nuzzling Griffin. It wouldn't be long before the bats started choosing mates. Marina was very proud of Griffin and his relationship with Luna, but also jealous of the other bats who were still young and filled with love. Marina stifled a sigh as she started her roost with Griffin, who was still yelling about his day.

Marina listened halfheartedly and after a while, Griffin's speech was replaced with a snore. She closed her eyes herself and let sleep take over.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Dust everywhere. He woke up at the beginning of the morning and looked around. He was everywhere, everything, and everyone. He was Shade. After his death, he had journeyed to the tree, a symbol of the Bat goddess Nocturna. It had returned him to the Earth. He had no solid form, although he could be anything and everything he wanted. He imagined his invisible form at Tree Haven and instantaneously, he was there. He glanced around, to find a few bats awake, but most of them were still sleeping. He found his mate Marina and his son Griffin in a corner and "embraced" them lovingly. He felt all their fears, hopes, and dreams. Griffin was going to ask Luna to be his mate, and they would build a family, while Marina was thinking of him.

Shade wanted to yell. He wanted to tell her that they would be okay, and that he would always watch over them. But no sound came from his throat. He wanted to coax them, to stroke them, to make them feel safe, but he could do nothing in his form. Shade filled himself with rage, and glided across the Earth's surface, going at impossible speeds. He threw himself into trees, into human buildings, and the earth itself, but suddenly he was stopped.

A voice was born into his mind, and it spoke to him in a loving, gentle, yet firm voice.

_Shade Silverwing. Calm yourself._

Shade opened his eyes startled. He looked around. It was impossible for anyone to notice him, yet someone was speaking to him. How?

_Don't you recognize me Shade?_

"Who are you?" yelled Shade.

_It is me. The god, Nocturna. _

"But how?" Shade glanced around again, but he saw nothing except rolling hills and tall forbidding mountains. "And why? Cama Zotz killed you!"

_A god cannot be killed Shade. I am simply drained of my powers for a while, but I can still speak and think. Now Shade, calm yourself from your rage, and explain to me what is the matter._

Shade's eyes filled with tears, if you could call them that. "Nocturna, I am one of your most faithful servants, yet in this form, I can do absolutely nothing. I cannot comfort my mate, I cannot love my son, and I cannot provide them with what they need!" Shade was yelling now, screaming. No one could hear him, so what was the matter?"

_Hush. Shade, I am aware of your journey. Although I cannot interact as fully as Zotz, I am not stupid. I know of your treaty with the owls, and how you returned the sun to the bats. I am peaceful, unlike Zotz, and I will reward you for your doing._

A form appeared in Shade's mind, and it looks familiar, making him recoil in shock. "Zotz?" he questions uneasily.

_Remember Shade, Zotz is simply my twin. We resemble the same creatures. As I was saying, my disciples are also rewarded._

"But how?" asked Shade again. He was beginning to get impatient.

Nocturna laughed, a tinkly kind that reminds him much of his own mate, Marina. _Just like I thought Shade, always looking for an answer. If you quiet, I would have told you. For your services, I can return your living form to you. It is a painful procedure, and your body will still have a few scars, but you should resemble your living form. Would you like me to do so?_

Shade stared blankly ahead. A living body, a chance again. He was so overwhelmed by happiness and joy that he started yelling again.

Nocturna was amused. _Sensing your joy, I would assume that you would like me to do so?_

Shade nodded so furisouly, his invisible neck ached. He could see Nocturna smiling in his mind as she disappeared. "Wait!" He yelled. "NO, I want this!", but she was gone. Instead however, was a bursting pain, like a thousand needles from his body. Everything went black, except for the pain, erupting from all his joints. A sense of despair washed over his face as he felt the world slipping away from him.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**How was it? I'll update soon, maybe, depending on the amound of reviews. Thanks for reading, constructive criticism allowed!**


End file.
